Cloud computing generally refers to applications and services offered over the Internet. With the advent of web document services (e.g., Google Docs and Microsoft Word Web App), the manipulation of document data in the cloud repository has been gaining popularity.
For example, with reference to printing or scanning technology within the cloud architecture, the saving of print or scan data to a document service storage location is typically a desired function. In this regard, network-based arrangements for generation and storage of document data can include generation of document data by a printer driver or a scanner driver.